Computing systems typically include a user interface that enables user interaction with the device. The user interface may include buttons, switches, levers, touch screens, and other actuation elements that can be physically selected by a human user. Manufacturers of computing systems, software developers, and other interested parties often desire to test the actuation of the user interface to ensure proper operation.
Ideally, during the testing phase, the user interface of a computing system should be operated in the same manner as it would be used by human users. However, employing human testers to operate devices is very expensive and error prone, especially when testing a large number of devices. One automated solution involves the use of specialized robotics to actuate the various buttons and other elements of a user interface, but these systems are typically bulky, expensive to construct, and difficult to maintain. Another approach is to utilize purpose-built testing software, but this solution could result in testing the device in an environment that is different from the real-world deployed case which may alter the behavior of the computing system and produce unreliable test results.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems, methods, and computer-readable media to facilitate testing user-selectable functions on a user interface of a computing device, wherein a piezoelectric grid comprising piezoelectric material that deforms upon application of electricity is installed onto a surface of the user interface of the computing device. In a particular embodiment, a method provides generating a control mapping of areas of the piezoelectric grid to locations on the user interface of the computing device. The method further provides receiving test instructions comprising actuation information for a targeted portion of the user interface of the computing device. The method further provides processing the test instructions and the control mapping to determine control signals for the piezoelectric grid to implement the test instructions, and transmitting the control signals to the piezoelectric grid to actuate the targeted portion of the user interface of the computing device.
In some embodiments, the control signals provide an electrical charge to an area of the piezoelectric grid mapped to the targeted portion of the user interface.
In some embodiments, the control signals provide the electrical charge to the area of the piezoelectric grid mapped to the targeted portion of the user interface by providing an electrical field of sufficient strength to effectuate actuation of the targeted portion of the user interface.
In some embodiments, generating the control mapping of the areas of the piezoelectric grid to the locations on the user interface of the computing device comprises defining where a plurality of buttons of the user interface are located relative to their corresponding portions of the piezoelectric grid.
In some embodiments, generating the control mapping of the areas of the piezoelectric grid to the locations on the user interface of the computing device comprises mapping coordinates on the piezoelectric grid to positions of device actuators on the user interface of the computing device.
In some embodiments, receiving the test instructions comprising the actuation information for the targeted portion of the user interface comprises receiving the test instructions comprising the actuation information for one or more device actuators of the user interface.
In some embodiments, the one or more device actuators of the user interface comprise one or more pressure-sensitive areas of the user interface.
In some embodiments, processing the test instructions and the control mapping to determine the control signals for the piezoelectric grid comprises determining coordinates on the piezoelectric grid corresponding to the targeted portion of the user interface at which to apply the control signals.
In some embodiments, processing the test instructions and the control mapping to determine the control signals for the piezoelectric grid comprises determining a magnitude of an electrical charge provided by the control signals needed to cause the piezoelectric material of the piezoelectric grid to physically actuate the targeted portion of the user interface.
In some embodiments, the actuation information for the targeted portion of the user interface comprises a touch screen gesture for the targeted portion of the user interface.
In yet another embodiment, a control system is provided to facilitate testing user-selectable functions on a user interface of a computing device, wherein a piezoelectric grid comprising piezoelectric material that deforms upon application of electricity is installed onto a surface of the user interface of the computing device. The control system comprises one or more computer-readable storage media and a processing system operatively coupled with the one or more computer-readable storage media. The control system further includes program instructions stored on the one or more computer-readable storage media that, when read and executed by the processing system, direct the processing system to generate a control mapping of areas of the piezoelectric grid to locations on the user interface of the computing device. The program instructions further direct the processing system to receive test instructions comprising actuation information for a targeted portion of the user interface of the computing device. The program instructions also direct the processing system to process the test instructions and the control mapping to determine control signals for the piezoelectric grid to implement the test instructions, and transmit the control signals to the piezoelectric grid to actuate the targeted portion of the user interface of the computing device.